Overpowerment
by Rogue23
Summary: Everyone is starting to turn on Rogue, yet she doesn't know why... John is set out on a mission from Magneto, and everything is going acording to play ::CHAPTER 5 NEW!::
1. The Dust has Risen

Rating: PG  
Paring: Iceman(Bobby)/Rogue/Pyro(John) Triangle  
Summary: Rogue must choose, Pyro, or Bobby, as also try and fight Magneto, and her team mates  
Disclaimer: I do not claim, nor do I own, ANY X-Men Characters... Though... I may want to own Shawn Ashmore(Iceman AKA Bobby) ^^  
*****  
*****  
*****  
It was a month after Jean had pasted. Everything was still dull around the school. Things on the news surrounding Mutants weren't so big, just little minor things. Scott was still mourning over his Jean. Logan was becoming a Proffessor, and things were calming down. Bobby, and Rogue still very much wanted their good friend John back, who was reportedly with Magneto as they fled the dam, before it burst. Rogue just wouldn't think of it that way.  
"No..." She said, looking at Xavier. "I know John was a bit edgy, but he wouldn't leave me and Bobby, we we--" She paused. "we are his best friends..." Her eyes closly watched him. This was unusal behavior for the girl. She usally stepped in, and didn't want to fight, but now there was something different. Bobby looked at her, he didn't know what to say. He was on both sides.  
"Rogue..." Logan started. "You saw the way he was at Bobby's house... and as you said, he went out to fight..." Rogue turned around and looked at Logan. She knew deep down that they were true. She just didn't want to believe it. She walked out of the room. Logan, and Xavier watched her go out. Bobby ran after her.  
Bobby looked at the angry Rogue. He stepped closer to her. "Rogue... C'mon calm down." He said, softly. "Bobby, why didn't you say anything to his defence?" She asked. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Because you and I both know, that its true... I just accepted it." He said quietly. "Why... Why accept that your best friend has turned to Magneto's side!?" She stormed off.  
****  
"Logan," Xavier started. "I didn't want to say anything, but... I've found out where Magneto is..." Xavier wheeled over to him. "How long untill we go?" Logan asked. "I'm not sure... I would possibly like to find out what they are up to, before getting the team together to fight... exspecialy how Scott's been reacting to Jean's death." He didn't speak so lightly of the topic, for he knew how Logan felt about Jean. Logan nodded, and took a sigh. "Shouldn't we be getting a whole new bunch of little kids soon?" Logan asked, trying to change the subject.   
"Well... they come all year round, not just at one certain time." Xavier replied. Logan shrugged and walked out. Logan walked around, untill he found Rogue outside, sitting alone on a bench. He walked over to her, and sat down. "Hey." He said, giving a small smile.  
"Hey." She replied. "You okay?" Logan asked. Rogue thought for a second. "I don't know... I know that John's gone with Magneto... I just don't want to accept the fact that he has." She said, looking at him. She had extreme hurt in her eyes. "Its okay kid... Everything's worked out before... It'll work out now..." He said reasurringly.  
****  
Magneto paced around the room. "Okay so your sure Charles got the bait?" He asked, as the brotherhood came out of the shadows. "Yes sir." Quicksilver said. "Now It'll be a while before he actually does something, so untill then lay low." He said in a stern voice. As they walked off, he looked at John, who was sitting alone. "So do you want to make yourself useful?" He asked. John looked at him. "Sure why not?" He replied, as he fliped his lighter a couple more times. "Make a guest appearance at our little Gifted School." He said.  
"Why... what good will that do?" He asked. "Well... I want them to turn on a particular person... so then that one will come here... and then I can try to use her to help make my plans complete." He said. "Who is the person you want me to make the others turn on?" He asked. "Rogue."   
John froze. 'Rogue', he had tried to impress her on the first day of her school year, but Bobby out-impressed him. Thought he was fine with it. Untill the two started going out. He had wished that she had just said no to him, and he wouldn't have to do this. "Fine." He stammered. "When do I go?" He asked. "Today... there is a jet waiting outside." 


	2. Just the Beginning

Note: Since I made a mistake in the last chapter... I'm gonna be using John alot more... Instead of Pyro... unless Magneto's talking to him... soz about the mess up in the last chapter.  
----  
----  
----  
John walked onto the jet. He watched Magneto, as the jet flew off to Xavier's school. 'How am I going to explain this one?'He thought. He knew he had to come up with a good excuse... since Rogue would obviously want one... not just her but the others. So he thought of one. He couldn't find his way back to the other jet, and Magneto, was only the bad guy to humans. He went on, hoping he would be able to get back safely. How was he supposed to explain why he was gone two months? He would just think of some excuse on the spot. That was all he could think of.  
As the jet arrived about two miles north of the school, he jumped out. He started to walk to the school, flicking his lighter, as he got closer. Once the school was in eye sight. He made his way in. No one had noticed he was there yet. He was glad of that fact. He looked around and saw Storm, with Kurt talking. He gave a shrug, glad that they hadn't noticed him. He turned around and almost fell. "Ehhh-" He stopped as he was about to say something. It was Xavier.  
"Hello John." Xavier's calm and nerousing voice said. "Errr... Hello Proffessor." He said edgy. "I think.... We need to talk." Xavier said, backing up, and going to his office. John followed. "We already know that you jumped on the jet with Magneto... almost everyone does... Well that really just needs to know." Xavier paused. "Your room is still together, and you've still got your classes... I do hope you tell everyone your reasons..."  
John thought that Xavier might have looked into his mind, and found out everything, but he shook his head at that thought. Proffessor Xavier was to trusting. John ended up finding himself seeing Rogue, and Bobby on the couch watching T.V. Rogue in his arms, but not touching his skin. A little bit of jealosy arose.  
Rogue's head slowly turned around, and she looked at John. She jumped up, and walked over to him. Bobby followed, a bit slowly. He wasn't exactly trusting of John anymore. Specially since the scene with him and the cops at his home in boston. Plus there was something off, why would he show up two months after?  
"John!" Rogue gasped. Her smile then dissapeared, she looked at him, with a somewhat pissed look. "Where the hell were you?" She asked. John looked at her then told her his thought out lie. "After I left you two, I didn't even make it to the dam, screaming went through my mind, and I collapsed. After, I couldn't find the jet, and Magneto appeared. He told me if I got on his jet, I would be able to get back to the school, he would take me... I just escaped a week ago." John hoped that she would believe his lie, and he also hoped Bobby would too.  
---  
It was a couple days after John had returned, and he hadn't done anything that big, and he hadn't started his mission. To try and make everyone turn against Rogue, for Magneto's plan to work. What was his plan? John shrugged, he noticed Bobby. He knew that Bobby wasn't the same since he came back. He knew that he wouldn't be the same, even if they did come back to the school, in the same jet. Bobby had changed a bit. He had a small hint of jealousy for Logan, since Rogue was taken with him, and he knew that Bobby was still getting frustrated with the whole no touching rule. John smirked. He would start his mission now, with the one Rogue loved so much... Bobby, and then it would be easy to pry the rest away. Maybe not Logan... but it would work.   
John walked beside Bobby. "Hey." He mumbled. "Hey." Bobby said dryly. "Are you still mad... for what I did at your house?" He asked. Bobby looked at him. "What would give you that little notion?" He snapped. "Disowned by my family, and then fighting cops... all in a days work... right? Exspecially for you..." Bobby said, getting a bit angry, that he was still there. John smirked. "Least... If I have a girl friend... I can touch her soft, silky, skin... her tender lips... and be able to express my feelings for her... by more than just words." John laughed. He knew this would get Bobby... even if it wasn't towards his mission... he would get a kick. 


	3. Direct Lies

Note: Lets see... If I can Improve one more time... ^^  
-------  
____  
  
Bobby looked at him. His eyes were bugged, his hands were clutching his books so much, and his powers were only at the tip of his fingers. His books turned into ice. He looked at John with so much hatred.  
  
"You know Its the truth Bobby... Your all depressed, because you can't even touch your girlfriend without her almost killing you." He John said with fire in his eyes.  
  
"Take that back..." Bobby said, as a warning.  
  
"OOO" John laughed. "Whats little Iceman gonna do, pure and innocent iceman..."  
  
Bobby threw his books to the wall, and they shattered. He punched John in the cheek, and noticed his hand was pure ice. John was thrown to the wall. He slid down, and looked at Bobby with a sickening smirk. He jumped up, and flicked his lighter on, he shot a fire ball at Bobby, causing Bobby to stumble back wards with a singe on his plad shirt. Just as Bobby was about to throw a punch again, he saw Logan, and Xavier. Everyone who had crowded around the fight backed away, and Bobby, along with John were standing there.  
  
"Whats the meaning of this?" Xavier said, in his calm, yet strict tone. Bobby, and John stared at him. Neither of them would tell.   
  
"Well?" Xavier said. "Fine, if you wish not to tell me..." He paused, and closed his eyes. "Ah..." Xavier's calm voice said.  
  
"Fine you can go... But John... don't provoke the fight next time." He said strictly. He looked up at Logan. Logan knew it already, he didn't need to ask. He knew Bobby didn't fight over much... He knew Bobby would only fight for a handful of reasons... and one big reason.  
  
++++  
  
Later that day, most of the school knew of the fight. Including Rogue. She didn't know what to say to either of them. She knew it was hard on Bobby, for a no touch girlfriend. She knew how hard. She wanted to touch anyone without draining their power. She knew Jean was trying to get a potion to allow her to controll her powers better, but since Jean had... passed away, she knew she would just have to work even harder. She hadn't seen Bobby or John all day to add. She thought she would've seen one at Lunch, but neither. She then went off looking for either of them.  
  
She turned the corner to see, John. She walked up to him.  
  
"What went on at lunch... tell me the real story!"  
  
"Well." John paused, he then thought of the greatest lie. "Well Bobby, was complaining to me about how he can't touch you... And he then was about to mock you, when we got into the fight..." He smirked. Rogue looked at him.  
  
"Bobby wouldn't mock me." She said, hoping this was true. She left John, to find Bobby. She really needed to see if John was telling the truth. She went to his room, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Bobby's voice said calmly. She walked into his room, she looked down at the floor, then at him.   
  
"I heard about the fight." She said, walking to sit beside him. "John said, you were talking to him about not being able to touch me... and the fight started."  
  
"Do you believe him?" Bobby asked looking at her. Rogue shrugged.  
  
"I know how hard it is not being able to touch the one your going out with... I know how hard it is not being able to touch anyone... and You can touch people... so... I don't know... I don't think so..." She said sitting down beside him.  
  
"Rogue... I didn't complain... I didn't do anything to piss him off... He started edging me on, about how I can't touch you... how I've got the weird relationship..." He paused, and took her hand. "Its hard not being able to touch you... but we're still trying to find away..."   
  
Just as Rogue was about to say something one of Bobby's roomates walked in. She smiled. "See you later." 


	4. Rogue's Mistake

Note: I'm gonna start deciding now what the Triangle result will be.... -.- Its hard... since bobby's hot/innocent guy, and John is the hot/rebel guy  
-------  
____  
Logan tried to find Rogue that afternoon. He wanted to talk with her, concerning John, and Bobby. He sensed something wrong with John, and knew it was because of his short absence, and he also sensed something wrong with in Bobby aswell, but didn't have any clue as to what it was. He searched through out the school, and found her watching T.V. He sat down beside her, on the couch.  
  
"Hey kid." Logan smiled to her. Rogue had a huge smile, as he was there.  
  
"Hey Logan." She smiled.  
  
"Don't you have any homework?" He asked, trying to make conversation, but didn't know how.  
  
"Nah..." She paused. "Whats the matter?" She asked.  
  
Logan stared at her. "Well... guess... do you know whats going on between John, and Bobby?"   
  
"Something... I don't know. Ever since John came back... He's been acting to much of a rebel. And he's either talking with me, or... well no one else..." She sighed.  
  
"Just you?" He questioned. Rogue nodded, and looked back at the T.V.  
  
"I know know why though... Its strange... He usally talked with way more others... trying to show off... but now... Its like he's different." She sighed, then saw a couple of her friends and got up.   
  
"See yah later Logan." She smiled, catching up to them. Logan watched her leave then thought about John. All the peices didn't fit the puzzel yet, why would John just talk to her? Logan got out of the room, and bumbed into someone. He looked up, and for a mid second he thought it was Jean. He shook his head, and then noticed it was Storm.  
  
"You okay Logan? You look like you've seen a ghost." She asked.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah... I'll be fine." He said rushing off.  
****  
Xavier watched the students file into their classes, in the early morning. He wheeled around, wandering the halls. He was stunned in mid second, by a voice driving in his head. The voice was Rogue's. There was crying, laughter, screaming, yelling, sadness, and happines. He tried to block it, but he couldn't. Something was horribly wrong, something wrong was happening to Rogue, and this something, couldn't be blocked from Xavier's mind.   
  
Cyclops came around the corner, and saw Xavier unconcious. He immediately went to his aide, and got him to the Hospital Quarters, but half way there, Xavier awoke. They stopped, and slid to the base under the school... the X-men base.  
  
"Proffessor... are... are you alright?" He asked, worried.  
  
"Rogue..." He said weakly. "Something is dreadfully wrong... I couldn't block out her cries... Find her... Find Rogue..." He said, dozing off.  
  
Cyclops stared at him for a bit, and then set him on one of the beds. Storm was in the room, when Cyclops entered. "I want, to make sure... his head, and mind is alright... somethings wrong with Rogue... He said he couldn't even block out her cries."   
  
Storm looked at him, and then nodded, and started on what ever she needed to do. Cyclops went out of the room, and immediately started to look for Rogue. He knew something wasn't right, when Xavier couldn't block someone's cries out of his mind... and they must've been very powerful... If they couldn't be blocked, and could render Xavier unconcious. 


	5. Going on all wrong terms

Note: Since my internet's not working... I thought I should keep up with writing Chapters ^^ I hope you guys really enjoy this fanfic... theres about 5 more chapters to come....   
-------  
____  
Cyclops felt like it was forever before he had found Rogue. She was curled up into a corner. She seemed to be frightened out of wits end. He saw a student on the ground, he went to the student, as there were basically no signs of him breathing. When Cyclops looked for a pulse... there was none. Rogue had zapped every ounce of strength, being and life out of this student. He looked at Rogue, who hadn't blinked and was looking at the kid.  
  
"Rogue..." Cyclops said, trying to help her. She then turned to him, and glared, but her eyes, they were watering and tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I... I... I didn't mean to..." She cried. "He came at me, scaring me, and he was attacking me.... I touched his face, but he kept on attacking... I'm sorry."  
  
Cyclops looked at her, and went to her, but she pushed him away, as she extended her un-gloved hand. She got up, and ran off. "Rogue!" He yelled, trying to go after her. He then went back to Storm, and Xavier. Xavier was up, and about to wheel off.   
  
"One student's dead." Cyclops said dreadfully. "He's in the other room."  
  
Storm gasped, and Xavier looked at him. "Rogue is she alright?" He asked.  
  
"Rogue was the one who did it...." He paused. "She ran off, and I can't find her now."  
  
-----  
  
John was outside, on the edge of the boundaries, when Mystique disguised as someone else, a student, approached him.   
  
"Have you started anything?" She asked.  
  
"No... but Bobby's edgy, and she just killed a student... So if you want you could disguise yourself... and start making people turn on her... That would be great." He laughed. Mystique smirked, forming herself into Rogue.   
  
"Okay..." She smiled, she then went inside the school.  
  
-----  
  
Mystique wandered around, untill she found Bobby. "Rogue are you alright... there's a rumour around saying that you killed a student..." Bobby said, worried.  
  
"Its wrong." She snapped. "And... theres also been a rumour, that you've been saying things about John..." She stopped.  
  
"What?" Bobby said surprised.  
  
"I don't want you disrespecting a friend of mine that way." She snapped back.   
  
"Who told you this?" He said, he was looking at the vision of Rogue, as he would look to a forigin Language.  
  
"Bobby, its easy to see this... Your talking behind my back... And your only with me... to get closer to the X-Men..." She said.  
  
"What?! Rogue... What gave you this idea?!" He yelled.  
  
"Someone who I should listen to more... someone, who I should be around with more... He's telling me the truth... and because you've been lying to my face... I don't think I can be with you anymore... so leave me alone." She said, she looked at Bobby, who had the most hurt face. She then walked away. Bobby watched her walk off, he had hurt filled eyes, and the saddest expression.   
  
Mystique made it onto the couch, and noticed that Cyclops was coming. She smirked. Another perfect opertunity. He sat down beside her. "Rogue are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Leave me alone, Scott..." She said, angrily.  
  
"Rogue... Xavier wants to see you..." He said, hoping she would lay off with the attitude.  
  
"Scott, screw off, and go sulk about loosing Jean... Because thats all you seem to do! Its either that or whine to others." She said, gettin up, and looking at him. He was broken. He thought that she would never say such things.  
  
'Two down... Four to go... Storm, and Nightcrawler, I can easily get them to turn on Rogue... but Logan, and Xavier... another story... I guess two of them can stand openly.' She thought to herself. And thats exactly what she did. She made Nightcrawler, and Storm turn on Rogue... and left Xavier, and Logan alone. She went back out to John who was thinking, and flicking his lighter.  
  
"The rest is up to you." Mystique said, running off. 


	6. Truth has come

Note: I think... I've decided what the pairing is going to come out like! Have fun guessing untill basically the last chapter.  
-------  
____  
Rogue, the real Rogue, walked back to the school. She felt truely insecure. She was missing her gloves, so she went back to where she was when it happened. She picked up her two white gloves, and looked at everyone staring at her. She walked akwardly through out the halls, thinking they were looking at her for what she had done... not for what she was thought to have done. She saw Bobby sitting down in the Library, and went up to him, she sat down, and he gave her an icy glare. She looked at him.  
  
"Whats wrong?" She asked, unknown to what she had been accused of. He got up, and walked away.   
  
"Don't follow me... Marie. " He said, she was stunned at what he said. He never had called her Marie. She got up, and went to walk to him, but stopped and saw Cyclops, give her the most angered face that she had seen on him. She looked at him confused, tried to go towards him, but he walked towards her.   
  
"I'll go away and sulk about Jean... Is that alright for you.... Your highness?" He said, walking off. Now Rogue was almost in tears. What had she done to deserve this, who was framing her like this, she wanted to run away. Run away from the place that she had seeked refuge in, after she ran away. She walked outside to see Storm, and Nightcrawler. They both shot her deathening glares. She decided to avoid them, when she met Logan outside, he was out on a bench.  
  
"Hey kid... whats... whats the matter?" He said, as he burrowed his brows, at Rogue's tears.  
  
"Everyone, thinks that I've done something to them which I haven't... and now... I don't feel like I even belong here." She said sitting down beside him. She whiped away what tears were rolling down her cheeks, and looked at Logan.  
  
"What?" He paused. "Who's everyone?" He asked.  
  
"First It was Bobby, then Cyclops, and then Storm and Nightcrawler... I think... I should just leave." She stopped, to take a deep breath in.   
  
"Rogue... remember what I said before John came back... that everything would work out... everything will again." He said, giving her that one smile, he only gives Rogue, he somewhat thought of her as his own daughter, but in a way not as a daughter. He was very protective of her, specially since what had happened with Magneto, and he told her he wouldn't fail her, and yet he did. He felt as it was his fault Rogue, had been through to much.  
  
----  
  
Rogue, saw John on the outskirts of the boundaries. She walked up to him, hoping that he wasn't affected by the lies that had been spreading about. "Hey John." She smiled.  
  
"Hey Rogue... I've heard whats been going around school." He paused, trying to hide his smirk. "I think its crewl how they believed that it was you going around talking that nonsence." He said, sitting down beside her on the grass.  
  
"So you believe me?" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah... and theres a couple others, who are commonly persepted as the 'Bad Guy' that understand." He stalled. She looked at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" SHe asked, confused by what John had just said.  
  
"Magneto." He paused. "He wants to make emmense... and he wants to help you find out who had framed you, and how to get your powers under control so you can touch someone... at any time." He said. Rogue was disgusted at the fact that John would bring up Magneto, specailly after what he had put her through, but she then started thinking that if he could help her get her powers under control, and help her find out who framed her, she'd be able to touch, and apologize to everyone, specailly Bobby, but she still took some time, to reply.  
  
"Fine." She paused, getting up. "Where do we go?" She said, looking at him.  
  
"Well, the Jet's behind here... and he's waiting there." He smiled, flicking his lighter open, to burn down a tree. He gave a smirk as he led Rogue to the Jet.  
  
----  
  
Logan walked into the school an bumped into Cyclops. "What happened with Rogue today?" He asked, in a very angry tone.  
  
"Me and Her, got on bad turfs..." He said, defending himself.  
  
"Such as?" Logan asked.  
  
"She told me that I should just back off, and go sulk about Jean." He stopped. Seeing Logan's angry face.  
  
"Do you think Rogue would say something like that?!" He yelled, as everyone in the hall stopped, and turned around. "Really... You don't think Mystique could've had something to do with this?! Rogue wouldn't say that ever... She wouldn't do that to you, Storm, Nightcrawler, or most of all... Bobby!" He stormed off to find Xavier.  
  
Once Logan found Xavier, he had calmed down somewhat. "Mystique was here." He informed him.  
  
"I figured that out, as when I went past the copy of Rogue, I couldn't hear the constant cries... fromt the person she had unfortunatly killed this morning... a very powerful student to. Furry, he was strong, his power was to make anything explode, with his thoughts. Similar to my power, but not as strong as mine." He paused. "I also found out, that John's story wasn't exactly as clean as he said it was... He's just undergoing a mission from Magneto.... to capture Rogue." He said softly. 


	7. Power Thats all they want

Note: I am truely sorry about the delay! My computer is screwing up... sorry!  
----  
====  
----  
=-=-=-=-  
Logan stepped back. "What?! That jerk wants her again!?!" He yelled. Scott, Storm, and Nightcrawler entered the room. They looked sad, as the had just been informed telepathically by Xavier. Logan looked at the three.  
  
"Well it was easy for Magneto, to make her think she was unwanted." He snapped at the three. "I think I'll tell Bobby... Figure out what to do next." He left the room in search of Bobby. He was going to let loose. How could Bobby think Rogue would do something. How could the other X-Men think that Rogue had done that. He knew why Mystique didn't come to him or Xavier, she'd be caught. She'd be figured out. He saw Bobby in the Study hall. He pulled up at chair beside him.  
  
"Your all down about Rogue doing that today eh?" He blankly said. Bobby looked at him.   
  
"Yeah... so?" Bobby replied.  
  
"First of all... how could you think Rogue would DO THAT?" He stoped. "Didn't you even think it to be Mystique... Didn't you even think that it was strange for Rogue to act that way... But no, little boy didn't!" He looked around.  
  
"Second of all... Rogue has now gone off with John, to Magneto. And Magneto will probably actuall Kill her this time!" He paused to cool down. "And most of it is your fault! And you..... You say you love her." He said getting up.   
  
Bobby was stunned, he got up after Logan. "Let me help get her back please." He pleaded. Logan looked down at him, and sighed. He kept on walking, but Bobby wouldn't leave. Bobby kept on. He wouldn't stop. He was going to make up for his mistake, If rogue died, he would feel totaly responsible, If he had only figured it out himself, that it was Mystique. They made it back to Xavier's office, and the other three were standing around, Logan gave them a sickening look, and then looked at Xavier.  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
----  
  
"So where are we going John?" She asked. Looking at Toad, then over at Mystique who was driving the jet.   
  
"To Magneto's base." He sighed. He looked at Rogue. He had finally got her to like him better than Bobby, maybe even Love. He smiled at her, then turned around.  
  
Rogue sat silently, and stared at the back of Mystiques head. Something clicked. She remembered the last time Magneto wanted her. Mystique posed as Bobby, and told her lies. Bobby said that she had said things which she would've never thought of. Mystique posed as her! Rogue looked at the floor. Everything was starting to fit together. Mystique had posed at her, to get everyone to turn on her, so when she would come back, she would feel unwanted, and run to John... She took off her gloves and looked at John, she stood up. "You lied to me..." She cried.  
  
He turned around, and looked at the hurt Rogue. He furrowed his brows. "Mystique was the one who posed as me, and then I would run to you, so Magneto could use me for another human killing scheme!" She had a white glow around her hands, and his seat blew up. She then couldn't stop, she started to blow up the controls in the jet, and then soon the whole Jet had exploded. Rogue fell at great speeds. They were above a large lake, and she fell into the lake. But she dove, and when she resurfaced she couldn't find anyone. She swam to the side, where Magneto stood infront of her. She gave a large scream.  
  
----  
  
Storm, Scott, Nightcrawler, Logan, and Bobby were in the jet. They all had the black X-Men suits on. Storm was flying the jet. They were all looking around when Xavier's voice travelled into each of their minds.  
  
"The jet that they were in, just blew up... Its over the River, that you see on the map... I'll try and find Rogue in Cerebro but I have a good hunch that Magneto has blocked it somehow." Xavier erily.  
  
Logan let his claws come out, just to make sure they would be easy access if he had to fight yet again. He turned and looked at Bobby, who was looking down at the floor of the Jet. He almost looked like he had tears in his eyes. He looked up at Logan, and gave a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry Logan..." He said, sadly. Sad enough to make Logan even feel the apology. Logan gave him a glare, then looked up at the controls.  
  
----  
  
"Get away from me!!!" She cried. As Magento drew closer to her, lending a hand. She quickly got up, and backed away from him. Her hair, her clothes, everything else was clinging to her. She was soaked.  
  
"Quiet child." He said smoothly. "This time... I have no harm towards you." He paused. "This time I ask if you will join sides with me, and you will gain the upper hand towards your powers... Also towards the newer ones you have... The power to make things explode with your simple thoughts.... Rouge listen to me... I can help you... touch someone with out hurting them!"   
  
Rogue stepped back, she still had distrust in her eyes. She watched him, then looked at her, she was wearing no metal, and she couldn't see Mystique, or any other one of Magneto's henchmen. She looked at him, she just wished she could be with her friends, back at school. Not involved with all this X-men stuff, and Magneto exspecially! She wanted to sleep, as she was getting restless. She noticed John. She had wanted to make him explode but instead of making him explode she made about 20 trees, which were around herself, Magneto, and John explode. She was in a glow, the same glow that the person who used to have these powers. They would only come if the power was being used to an extreme extent.   
  
"Just leave me ALONE!" She cried.  
  
----  
  
Above in the jet, the explosion from the trees hit the jet, knocking it to the side. "There she is..." Cyclops said, landing the plane close to the area she was in, but not to close.  
  
----  
  
"Rogue!!!" John cried, hiding his head from the debrie. Ran towards her. He stopped when he was only three feet away from her. "Stop it!" He yelled.  
  
She looked at him, as the ground beneath him exploded. He fell to his knees, and was in a hole about his own height. "ROGUE STOP IT!" Magneto yelled.Magneto was just hovering above the ground. 


	8. Sacrafice

Note: Yes short chapter, but... I didn't want to spoil the ending in the 8th chapter, thats to be in the 9th... then the tenth is the aftermath :)  
  
Rogue looked at Magneto. Tears were streaming from her cheeks. She wanted this to all stop. Her anger, her hate, her cries, no one understood. Why did everyone want her? She thought she had the most boring power in the whole history of Mutants. Why did everyone need HER power? Why didn't anyone ever stop to think how she felt. She had to many questions flowing through her mind, she couldn't focus on her powers. She started to destroy everything in her path. Why didn't anyone ever listen to her?! Why didn't anyone listen? Just as more questions were flowwing in she heard a voice.  
  
"Rogue, we listen." Xavier's voice reasurred her.  
  
"What?" She said, pausing all the destruction, all her tears, everything. Everyone watched her, Magneto exspecially.  
  
"Rogue, we all listen, you may not think so. But we do. We listen well, we don't respond, but we listen. Its okay... You don't need blame your self. Nor anyone else. You don't need to keep asking questions to which you can not awnser. Its unfair to yourself. If you just listened... or looked, you would see that were here." He said.  
  
Rogue, backed up, looking around. She saw Cyclops, Bobby, Logan, Nightcrawler, Storm, and visions of her other friends. She looked at Magneto. Her tears stopping. She then looked down at John. She had hatred in her eyes, but thought of her friends, and how they did listen. She looked at Magneto again, and smirked. She started to walk away, she walked to Logan. As she started to walk to them, they started to walk to her.   
  
"Rogue!" Logan said, actually concerned. He gave her a smile, and stood behind her. She started to face Magneto, who was helping John out. Bobby walked up to her, and smiled. She returned the smile.  
  
"John, come with us... you don't want to do this!" Storm cried. John looked at her.  
  
"What do you care?! No one cared about rebel John!" He paused and looked at Rogue. "The only one who actually stook up for me, when I left was Rogue! She cared! I wanted her to see that I cared... I care about her!" He looked at Bobby, and glared. "She's to good for you... She puts her total faith in you, and then Mystique comes along, and spat those things out, and you don't even take another thought that I may not be her! God Bobby! And everyone of you! Screw you all!" He said opening his lighter, he took the flame, and made fire go towards them.  
  
Bobby fought back. He shot his ice, causing a small explosion. "John! Then come back, for Rogue!" He yelled. Rogue looked at Bobby. She touched him and drained him a bit. She looked at John, and walked closer.  
  
"If you care... you wouldn't have done this to me!" she said, she looked back at Bobby, and smiled, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked at Magneto, and then John. "Magneto... If I come with you, you'll leave all of the X-men, Bobby, and John alone..." She said strictly.  
  
"No!" Logan, Bobby, and John yelled. Magneto looked at her. He gave a great huge smirk. He landed infront of her, and nodded. He sent John flying over to the others.  
  
"Fine." He smirked. Magneto looked at Logan, and Bobby. They were broke. John was furious.   
  
"MARIE!!" Bobby cried. "Don't do this!" Cyclops stepped infront of the others.   
  
"I will not let you sacrafice yourself, like Jean did!" He said, taking off his visor. 


End file.
